Double Date
by Harpiebird
Summary: Quinn/Damon, Rachel/Stefan. Damon and Quinn are supposed to go on a double date with Stefan and Rachel...


**DOUBLE DATE  
><strong>

**Fandoms: **Glee and The Vampire Diaries (TV)

**Pairings:** Quinn/Damon. Rachel/Stefan.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AUish. Language.

**Prompt: **#3 - Halloween.

**Notes:** Written for my LJ _Drabble-Request_ for BRINGTHEFATE prompt _D/Q & S/R - double date _. Also written for CROSSOVERS50 prompt _Halloween_ (all my other crossover50 related fics are under the story name -_ Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!)_, XOVERLAND Challenge "_Normal-Meets-Fantasy_", and GALORECHALLENGE prompt _bite/blood/protect_. First completed TVD-related fic. I love this pairing (Quinn/Damon) so you can hopefully expect MORE of them in the future.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

* * *

><p>"Who goes on a double date for Halloween?" Quinn questioned, putting her textbook in her locker.<p>

"Come on, I never ask you for any favors and this guy is different. And his brother isn't some ugly loser nerd, Quinn."

"Then why does he need his brother to set him up?" At Quinn's question, Rachel sighed.

"Because I thought it would be a great way for him to finally have some fun in town. He doesn't seem to like Lima that much and I know it's not that cool of a city, but I want to at least show him that there are cool people here." Rachel stated, as much to the truth as she could. Truthfully Stefan believed that a date for him would help ground him after everything that happened in Virginia. She didn't exactly disagree with that statement, for if Damon found an interesting human girl to interact with, he might spend less time interrupting her and Stefan. Still… she didn't want anything to happen to Quinn during the double date, so surprising this on Damon might not be the best thing to do, but it would be the only way to guarantee that he'd show up.

Quinn winced, "Rachel, why are you asking me? Santana and Brittany would probably love to go with you for some date with a guy."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at the mention of Santana's name. "Brittany and Artie are on right now and she doesn't want to hurt him, nor would I want to break up the couple. And you know why about Santana. Mercedes and Kurt are going to some festival… just please Quinn?"

Quinn finally let out a sigh and shut her locker door. The last thing she wanted to do was to have some blind date, let alone with it being a double date with Rachel Berry… despite the fact that they were no longer enemies and more like semi-friends. And she didn't hate Rachel anymore, but they still didn't exactly get along with each other that well.

"Fine, but you owe me big, and if the guy is an ass? I'm leaving," Quinn stated before walking away from a now grinning Rachel.

* * *

><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Quinn couldn't find what she found more confusing. That she agreed to go on a double date with Rachel Berry, let alone a having a blind date with someone she had never met, or the fact that she actually dressed up this much. With a dash of makeup and her hair was up in a French braid with a few pieces left out to frame her face. She even wore a non-sundress, getting dressed in a white low cut dress. She looked beautiful, of course, but she wasn't sure why she felt the need to dress up for this date. For all she knew, Rachel could have been lying and Stefan's brother was in a desperate need of a date. Actually, she highly believed that.<p>

Still… this would be the first time in a long time that she went on a date. Since Sam and the Finn fiasco there really wasn't anyone… and at least with Stefan's brother she would have some anonymity. He wouldn't know anything about her past, nor would he necessarily care about her status at the high school. That is, unless Rachel had told them about her history. Although Quinn doubted that Rachel would do such a thing, it wasn't as if Quinn had pissed her off anytime lately.

"Quinn!" At the sound of her mother calling, she let out a deep sigh and a silent wish that tonight wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>The night actually did end up bad… Her date never showed up. Both Rachel and Stefan apologized to her throughout the night, but she shrugged off their apologies for they weren't at fault… well, not really anyway. Apparently she and Stefan had been wrong in thinking that Damon wouldn't stand her up if they surprised this date on him. He was usually up for any kinds of fun, so to them it was a bit of a shock that he would miss the double date. Quinn, of course, thought Damon might have had the right idea… A double date with your brother (as well as Rachel Berry) on Halloween? Definitely wouldn't be fun, so she could understand his decision not to show up, but she hated the fact that she was alone with the couple. As a third wheel, the date was a bit awkward but Stefan and Rachel made sure they didn't do something too romantic or forget about Quinn.<p>

Still, it wasn't the worse date of her life… but definitely not something she would relive if she had a chance.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Quinn?" Stefan questioned, studying the blond girl as she smiled at them before moving to study the dark night around them.

"I'm sure, I'd prefer the walk home. It's nice out," Quinn stated truthfully, for the last day of October it was surprisingly warm enough for her to wear a light jacket and walk home without freezing. Besides she'd rather give the couple some alone time.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and squeezed lightly, "I'm sorry again, Quinn… I really thought Damon would come."

Quinn laughed, shaking it off, "It's fine, Berry, really. I at least got to do something other than hand out candy to little kids tonight. Besides, it's not every day someone stood me up for a date."

Rachel frowned and shook her head in disappointment, "I'm still sorry, and I promise no one will hear that you got stood up tonight. I know your image doesn't quite bother you anymore like it used to do, but I still know this will hurt you if it got out."

Quinn stared at Rachel in shock, she couldn't believe that Rachel promised her this and knew that deep down, getting stood up did hurt her for several reasons. She smiled at the brunette, "Thanks, Rachel. I'll see you in school Monday."

"See ya!" Rachel stated with a smile, and grabbed her boyfriend's hand and snuggled close to him as they walked towards his car.

Letting out another sigh of relief, Quinn turned away from the happy couple and started the walk home.

* * *

><p>The last thing she expected for this night was this. Sure mugging or some other sort of attack would be something Quinn would have expected. This? Never in a million years.<p>

They weren't in costumes… there was no way in hell a bunch of men would have this realistic Halloween costume. She could practically choke on the smell of blood in the air.

This didn't exist… or at least, it wasn't supposed to exist.

It went against everything she knew and held dear.

Getting attacked by a bunch of vampires that already had blood dripping down their faces was not something that should be seen in real life… If her life was a book, a tv show, or a movie, sure why not since anything can happen there. Real life, however? VAMPIRES WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!

"I get first bite," The large man, the one with black eyes and a body that looked as if it could snap her like a twig, stated with a very large nasty grin. The two others started laughing in excitement, clearly didn't mind too much who had her first as long as they got a turn.

Quinn kept her mouth shut, since the last thing she wanted was for someone else to get caught up in this freak show. As the monster moved closer to her, Quinn looked around for anything she could use as weapon, her purse had long since been dropped a while aback when she thought they were just going to mug her – she dropped it and ran. Instead, the three men just followed her, completely ignoring her fallen purse. It wasn't until they were suddenly surrounding her did she realize just how different this attack was going to be.

'Rachel Berry, I will haunt you if I die tonight,' Quinn thought angrily. She hated this trapped feeling… she hated that she knew she was going to die tonight. If she could only find something nearby that could kill these guys, or at least hurt them enough for her to get away.

"Boys..." A loud hauntingly amused voice stated from behind them. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Well, I would have, but now, not so much."

Quinn stared at the new man in shock. She wanted to scream at him to get away, that he was an idiot for trying to stop these monsters. He didn't even seem to care though about their faces, didn't seem concerned or afraid. He looked as if he was bored!

Her attackers had turned around to face the new opponent and she could almost see the difference as soon as they saw who they were facing. Their bodies grew tenser, more angry and defensive. As if they were afraid of this man.

Which should be impossible… right?

Not as impossible as it seemed to be, because just as they were about to run at him, he was suddenly there in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Should have run boys." He stated and before her eyes, all three men went down like logs. As she stared at them in shock, she noticed that each had a wooden stake in the heart. Slowly, her eyes climbed up from the bodies and onto the man that she was almost afraid to say was her rescuer. Afraid, because he moved just as fast as they had, and actually knew what and how to kill them. He looked normal, maybe more of the tall, dark and handsome type, something you didn't see too often in Lima, Ohio… but she had a feeling he was anything but normal.

"Still in shock, then?" He asked her, moving closer to her. She knew she should be running away right now, but her legs and body didn't want to. She was tired, agitated, afraid, angry… although she wasn't really all that confused. She'd seen and loved Buffy, she watched and read more books and movies about vampires that she knew what had happened to her. Shocked that it had happened, yes, confused that it happened, sure, confused about what happened tonight, not really. Vampires were going to eat/kill her; however he killed them before they could take a bite out of her. What wasn't clear, was his plan for her – if he had one.

"What do you want?" Quinn questioned, her voice cracking slightly. So if he wanted to kill her for himself, she just wished he would do it already. She was sick of waiting. Because if he wasn't going to kill her she wanted to go home and curl up in bed and just hold onto the only picture she had of her daughter…

"What do I want? I want a lot of things, but surprisingly killing you isn't one of them. They didn't get a nip, did they?" The man stated, suddenly inches away from her face and studying her, he breathed in deeply. He nodded to himself when he noticed that there was no blood on her, although his eyes narrowed slightly. "You smell like Stefan."

Quinn eyes widened in shock. The last thing she expected him to say was that. "Stefan? How the hell do you know Stefan?"

"Stefan is my brother… and since you smell of both Rachel and Stefan, I'm going to assume you're someone Rachel knows."

"Wait… how could yo- You mean you're Damon?" Quinn asked, her own eyes narrowed as he nodded. If he was shocked that she knew his name, he didn't show it. "You stood me up!"

Damon stared at her for several seconds before realizing what she was talking about. "Ah, so you're the woman that Stefan and Rachel wanted me to hook up with. Clearly, I should talk to them about leaving their little friends to walk home at night alone."

"It was your fault to begin with! If you had actually come tonight, it wouldn't have been awkward and this might not have happened! You think I wanted to hang out with a blind date that was Stefan's possible loser-like brother, let alone have a double date with Rachel? Instead, my blind date stands me up, makes me feel horrible and tonight was completely awkward having to hang out alone while Stefan and Rachel did couplely things!" Quinn shouted at him, her anger taking over her shock. "And what the hell are you?"

Damon chuckled. "I'm a vampire… as is Stefan."

"What?" Shaking her head, Quinn squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opened them again to look at him. "Does Rachel know this?"

"Yes… unlike me, my brother can't seem to keep that secret from his girlfriends."

The only thoughts that came to her mind now, was why the hell was Rachel trying to hook her up with a vampire… a man that didn't seem to have any of Stefan's shy romantic nice self, but more of a charmer, sarcastic, arrogant man. Yes, he was handsome, and was attractive. Yes, he did rescue her… so he clearly not all bad despite the fact that he did stand her up.

"You owe me a dinner," Quinn stated finally after a few minutes of silently studying him. His eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Oh really, because I do remember clearly that I was the one to save you. Shouldn't you be the one owing me?"

"It would, normally – if that should ever be normal – but you're the one that stood me up and lead me here, so you owe me."

"Stubborn." Damon stated softly, with a small smirk. "Alright, how about I make it up to you with something a little better than dinner?"

Quinn stared at him; a small smirk gracing her lips, "Maybe next time."

**THE END...**


End file.
